This invention relates generally to the field of water-holding containers and, in particular, to a portable, disposable water bag.
Portable water packs have become beneficial to active people, including sports enthusiasts, hikers, runners, hunters, military people, and the like. The prior art describes many versions of portable water packs. However, most are refillable, requiring a sturdy construction with means for refilling and cleaning the packs.